Until the day i die
by sweetwolf47
Summary: it's about a girl named Natalie, that had a perfect life but one unfortunate day everything was turned upside down. just turned 15 she finds out that's she's a witch. now on the run who can help her? crossover harry potter/yugioh
1. the beginning

sometimes i wonder if somewhere out there is that special someone for you that is looking at the same big dark sky and stars maybe thinking about you and wondering if your there to. that's what i always though until now. people say wait until it comes. but when you think about it people always get divorce and there marriage might have lasted for about 10 years or more or less. no one really never finds there prince charming. and then they write books on love that you'll never find. about prince charming coming to the rescue helping you in your time of need. that someday your prince well come and you'll live happy ever after. why can't they tell us that no one lives happy in the real world . that what I think right now. hey the name's natalie but call me naty. I'm 16 year old and right now I'm at this boarding school in England. Forgot the name, oh well. I'm here thinking how great my life use to be. i use to live with my mom, little sister. Oh my two little baby's lilo and angel my dogs. i never had i boyfriend or had my first kiss. I know, I know at age 16 and never your first kiss. but i want my kiss to be special and sweet. Not just to kiss a guy because i feel like it. i have long black hair with red highlight and purple at the tips in layers. big round violet color eyes. i'm 105 pounds and height of 5'1. I use to have brown color hair but after what happen i had to change the color. But hey I like it. i bet your wondering what happen. right well lets go back 1 year and 4 months.


	2. the nightmare

it's April 9,2004. your turning 15. your in you your bed dreaming. your walking around in your house, you see blood everywhere. you keep walking until you reach your mom's room. you look around. "Mom, Rachel are you there?" you keep walking around the bed. then you see your mom bleeding with a knife though her stomach. She's breathing very slow but is live. that's what you hope. "Mom what happen?" you say crying. "Naty please leave get out of here leave don't stay here." "But mom i can't leave you here to die maybe i can save you." "no naty you really need to go it's not safe for you here." she started to breath even slower. "mom who did this to you. why you. and why it's not safe for me?" "Honey your father did this to me. he did because of you. your a powerful witch. your dad is after you for your power. you need to leave. but first i want to tell you that i love you no matter what and well alway love you ok." " i love you to mommy." you hug her one more time before you left her to die. you put her down and said "I love you to." you got up and about to turn when you heard "oh honey it's so good to see you. how are you doing?" you turn around and saw your father and i guy with blonde hair hoding a stick pointing at you. you looked at him saying nothing " well not talking. well i guess that can be fixed." go he said. then you see a green light coming to you and hit's you. you fell to the ground feeling like a million of knives going through you. you couldn't help it no more and you yelled "Nooooooooo!" "sisty wake up." you felt someone shaking you. you wake up to see your little sister. you start to breath hard. "sisty are you ok?" "yea i'm ok just a bad dream that's all." you said trying to put a smile on for her."ok".


	3. how it all started

your sister starts to go to the door when you said " wait you little monster your not going anywhere without me saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHAEL!" "thanks sisty!" she comes up to you and gives you a hug and a kiss. "happy birthday naty!" " nat get your lazy ass up we're going out. oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATALIE AND RACHAEL!!!" I feel soo old, anyway go get dress now." your mom and sister left leaving you to dress. then your phone starts to ring. "Hello" "happy birthday naty!" "oh hey thanks you guys. so what are you doing?" "oh nothing just having a pool party." mark said "yea but the main birthday girl is not even here yet. I wonder where the hell she is at." "OMG! you guy's are the greatest." "yea yea we know. but come on to the party." "Oh there's hot guy's but that doesn't include mark over here." "hey i'll get you for that later with naty got it!" "yea yea got it. we already told your mom last night so don't tell us you can't come .well we got to keep the hot guy's company." "hey how about the hot girls." you couldn't take it any more "hey guys got to go get ready. and please for my birthday can you guys stop fighting for one day. please." "sure anything for you, but if elaine can to?" "oh fine." "ok got to hot ready bye guy's see you later." "how about soon so we can keep the cute guys company." "oh god" "bye" you hang up the phone laughing to yourself. Looking through your closet you decided to wear a white and red plaid skirt with a white and red plaid lace corset**, ** with white boots. Your hair in piggy tails, with red ribbon tying up your hair. you finally got to the party. your mom left you there wishing you to have fun. "oh god naty your finally here. god i can't take it any more with that crazy bitch. please help!" mark got behide you. you looked around and saw maria chasing after mark. then you thought of something "oh marky baby come on lover boy." you said grabbing his hands with your." oh mark what are you doing with that thing." " listen maria she's not a thing, her name is natalie and you got to respect her." "yea right! well whatever but answer my question mark." "oh haven't you heard, he's my lover boy." "yea like he go out with you, HAHA your funny." you got so mad that when you were about to yell at her the weather changed so fast that it started lighting. then you saw that your fist had green light glowing out of it. "OH MY GOD! what have i done. i wish i can turn back time or at least freeze." you closed your eye's hoping it was all a dream. but when you open them you were back to where you were a min ago with mark behind you, but everything was frozen. "omg, omg. was that me? oh god, great i'm going crazy!" "let me think. ok i wished everything to freeze, so if i wish it to be unfrozen ." you closed your eye's again, and when you opened them to see maria calling for ark. " hey mark i got to go ok, bye." "wait where are you going what about the party?" " i really can't say right now i just need to go not, but i'll tell you later bye." you start running to your house still scared of what happen. you get close to your house and see red lights going inside the house. and then you hear screaming. you go to the kitchen and got a knife. you go upstairs very slowly trying to be as quiet as you can. the moment you stepped the last step, you see that the wall has blood. you stop for a moment trying to catch your breath, having trouble to not start crying. the first room you went and that was the closes was your sister. once you get there you see everything was broken, then you saw a body on the floor next to the bed. once you see who it was you went running there to see if there alive. "mom" "mom wake up." nat, please leave, get out of here, leave don't stay here." "but mom, i can't leave who did this to you." "nat listen to me please! your dad did this to me, but you need to leave it's not safe for you." "mom i thought he died?" " no he didn't died naty i told you that to protect you. your dad is after you. nat your a witch, a very powerful witch." " but mom" "NO, listen i'm not going to make it. i just wanted to tell you that i love you and well alway ok." "i love you too." crying you hold up your mom and give her a hug. when you put her down you closed her eye's and said "i love you too and forever." you get you and you go searching for your sister one you go to your mom's room you see her died. you went to your room and started to pack some clothes and money that you have saved up.


End file.
